维克多·安东诺夫
Viktor Antonov (born in Sofia, Bulgaria) is a video game art director and conceptual artist who worked with Valve on Half-Life 2 and Half-Life 2: Lost Coast. Antonov was the visual design director of Dishonored and oversaw the design of many of the unique settings in the game. He is currently the visual design director of Zenimax Media"Why Half-Life 2 City 17 creator Viktor Antonov left Valve" and consults again with Arkane Studios for the development of Dishonored 2.[https://twitter.com/Harvey1966/status/616658046815707137 Harvey Smith's twitter post on Antonov's involvement in Dishonored 2] Biography Antonov is renowned for creating compelling fictional worlds that combine beauty with striking realism. In his 13 years in the entertainment industry he has designed and art directed projects such as the blockbuster Half Life 2. His responsibilities on the project included the conception of the Half Life 2 universe - City 17, its suburbs and the alien " Combine " architecture and technology. With a mostly steampunk style, Antonov has been in the video game industry since 1996. He holds a transportation design degree from Art Center College of Design in Pasadena and has also designed for commercials, animation and film in the USA and Europe. Antonov has been living in Paris (France), where he immigrated at 17, Montreaux (Switzerland), Los Angeles and Seattle.Victor Antonov: Director Bio In 2006, Antonov founded the entertainment design studio "The Building" in Paris, France. The firm provides design services and consulting for multiple platforms, ranging from video games and feature films to commercials and television series. He is also a visiting design instructor at the Baden-Wuerttemberg Film Academy.Viktor Antonov official website In addition, Antonov and his wife Svetlana, an art director, co-organized the 2007 Entertainment Design Exhibition in Paris to spotlight video game artistry.The Building Studios Antonov was art director and conceptual artist for Half-Life 2 and Half-Life 2: Lost Coast. For Half-Life 2, he designed most of the City 17 style and the Combine architecture and technology.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar Art Direction Antonov is a winner of the Visual Effects Society award and a BAFTA award for outstanding art direction. He was a designer for the sci-fi thriller movie Renaissance, and did matte painting for the series Skyland. Antonov’s projects include Arkane Studios' ‘The Crossing’ for which he designed a neo-gothic version o Paris. He is an author of the book D’artiste – Concept Art. His art has been published in “Raising The Bar -The Art of Half Life 2”, “The Art of Renaissance”, and many magazines worldwide. His illustrated novel The Colony was published in the US in 2010 by . Since January 2008, Antonov has been in charge of the visual design and the conception of the stylized New York for 'The Prodigies' – a groundbreaking animated feature produced by Fidelite Films, Onyx and Warner. He is co-writing Delcourt Editions' comic book prequel of the film, and will direct a video game sequel of the film.IntothePixel.com Work Video Games *''The Crossing'' (cancelled project) *''Dishonored 2'' (TBR 2016) *''Dishonored'' (2012) *''Dark Messiah of Might and Magic'' (2006) *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' (2005) *''Counter-Strike: Source'' (2004) *''Kingpin: Life of Crime'' (1999) *''Quake II Mission Pack: The Reckoning'' (1998) *''Redneck Rampage Rides Again'' (1998) *''Redneck Deer Huntin''' (1997) *''Redneck Rampage'' (1997) Film *''The Prodigies'' (2011) *''Renaissance'' (2006) Sample artwork Vehicle concept art by Viktor Antonov.png|Vehicle concept art by Viktor Antonov. Dunwall bridge concept art by Viktor Antonov.jpg|Kaldwin's Bridge concept art by Viktor Antonov. 2 concept art wall of light.png|Wall of light concept art. Wrenhaven concept art.jpg|Wrenhaven River concept art. Concept art clocktower.jpg|Clocktower concept art. Concept art dishonored.jpg|Checkpoint concept art. Concept art slaughterhouse1.jpg|Slaughterhouse concept art. 2 concept art rail car.png|Rail car concept art. DishonoredGameInformercover.jpg|GameInformer cover designed by Antonov. External links *Official website *Viktor Antonov at Siggraph on Planet Half-Life *[http://www.gamasutra.com/php-bin/news_index.php?story=16475 GDC Lyon: Antonov Talks Visual Design, Half Life 2] on Gamasutra *GameInformer interview with Viktor Antonov and the Art of Dishonored. References en:Viktor Antonov es:Viktor Antonov Category:Developers